


¿QUIÉN ES…?

by GABY_NEKO



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. "…por si no lo has notado… trato de hacerte el amor… Deja de pensar en tu hermano…". CalmxInaho x Slainex ?. Mención de varias más (yuri, hetero, yaoi).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. QUIÉN 01

**¿QUIÉN ES…?**

**By:** _**K.G.Á.É.** _

AU. "…por si no lo has notado… trato de hacerte el amor… Deja de pensar en tu hermano…". CalmxInaho x Slainex ?. Mención de varias más (yuri, hetero, yaoi).

**N/A:** Aquí un fic con parejas ¿inusuales? por doquier ; D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**¿QUIÉN ES…?**

Inaho trata de concentrarse en los ruidos al otro lado de la pared, la habitación de Slaine, pensando que quizá sea capaz de averiguar más para resolver el misterio.

—Inaho…—una voz entrecortada.

El ruido de un colchón agitándose por el movimiento de los cuerpos sobre él, el sonido de una respiración pesada, gemidos roncos, le impiden concentrarse del todo.

—Puedes ser más silencioso—el castaño menciona en una voz ligeramente extraña.

—…por si no lo has notado… trato de hacerte el amor… Deja de pensar en tu hermano…—Calm, deja escapar otro gemido mientras con un poco más de fuerza entra y sale del cuerpo del castaño repetidas veces, quien tiene una pierna levantada, recostado semilateral para recibir más fácilmente a su novio, a la vez que repega su cuerpo a la pared que da al cuarto de su hermano.

—Salió—dijo Inaho, escuchando la puerta de al lado cerrarse.

—Perfecto. Entonces…—Calm se acomoda mejor en la cama y con cuidado toma al castaño, separándolo de la pared y abrazándole. Posando sus labios en aquellos que estaban por hacer otra demanda, saboreándolos, queriendo llenar la mente del castaño con su nombre…

Unos cuantos movimientos más bastan para que ambos terminen, agitados, tratando de recobrar un ritmo tranquilo tanto en su respiración como en sus corazones, reposando un poco más sin separarse, recuperando fuerzas.

—Sé que estás preocupado por Slaine. Pero aunque mi cuerpo se satisfaga, sabes que no es lo único que quiero ¿verdad?—comenzó a salir de él, con cuidado. Acunando su rostro en sus manos, sonriéndole, entre bromista y dolido.

Inaho le vio fijamente. Entendía lo que quería decir. No estaba con él por mero contacto físico. Su relación estaba establecida sobre una base de afecto mutuo. No obstante, por lo mismo sabía que Calm podría ser paciente.

Volvió a besar al rubio, mordiendo sus labios un poco, tratando de darle la atención que pedía. Antes de separarse.

—Debemos vestirnos—con maestría, el castaño escapó de sus brazos, dejándolo ansioso de más; comenzando a limpiarse y pasando la caja de pañuelos a su aturdido novio.

—No hablas en serio ¿verdad?—Calm volteó, perezoso, viendo como el castaño comenzaba a ponerse su uniforme.

— ¡Oh vamos! ¡Son vacaciones de verano! Por primera vez iba a disfrutarlas ¿Sabes?—se quejó buscando sus calzoncillos y sus pantalones.

—Slaine tiene actividades del club—explicó.

— ¿Cómo puede tener actividades un club de literatura?—la pregunta era retórica, por lo que levantó una mano, mostrándole la palma a Inaho en cuanto le vio que estaba por responder. No quería una respuesta, sólo quería quejarse.

—Pasemos a mi casa por mi uniforme—dijo, a fin de cuentas:

¿Cómo podría dejar a su novio solo?

.

.

La escuela estaba animada a pesar de la carencia de clases, excepto por las clases complementarias y exámenes de recuperación, de las cuáles se había salvado. Los clubs deportivos por su parte: eran ruidosos y se oían animados. Calm pertenecía al club de irse a casa, al igual que Inaho, por lo cual le era complicado entenderlos.

— ¿Y exactamente qué vamos a hacer?—el rubio preguntó, esperando no ser notado por algún profesor.

— ¿Craftman? ¿Saazbaum? ¿Qué hacen por aquí?—muy tarde, Calm no necesitaba voltear para reconocer al profesor de ciencias.

—Buen día, Sensei. Olvidé unos apuntes que me gustaría repasar, aprovechando las vacaciones. Como son para apoyar a Calm, por eso está acompañándome—rápidamente respondió Inaho.

El profesor les vio, pasando su mirada de uno a otro.

—Bien. Procuren no distraer o meterse en problemas—asintió, siguiendo su camino hacia el lado opuesto.

—Lo haremos—respondieron dando una reverencia de despedida.

—Eso estuvo cerca. ¿Y bien? ¿En dónde encontramos a tu hermano?—preguntó, después de todo, el problema que les llevó hasta allí era averiguar quién es el enamorado de Slaine Saazbaum, hermano adoptivo de Inaho.

—Dijo que estaría en la biblioteca—comenzaron a encaminarse a las escaleras que los llevarían allá.

—Entonces ¿crees que sea alguien de su club? ¿Y si sólo se trata de su club? Slaine se pone feliz con un simple libro. ¿No crees que te confundiste?—Calm se chocó con Inaho, quien se detuvo de pronto en el siguiente escalón.

—Existen varios argumentos con los cuales podría debatir tus afirmaciones—el castaño volteó a verle.

— ¡Hey! Te recuerdo que estoy de tu lado—el rubio levantó las manos en son de paz, sabiendo que su novio podía ser un hermano extremadamente celoso cuando se trataba de Slaine, más que con Yuki; aunque ambos eran aterradores, demasiado sobreprotectores.

—Durante la cena, Slaine dijo que podía entender el sentimiento de enamoramiento que Yuki-nee tiene actualmente por Marito, lo dijo sonriendo y sonrojándose—la memoria de Inaho era fresca y su molestia también, porque alguien podría estar aprovechándose de su hermanito (sí, su 'hermanito'. Aunque Slaine fuera mayor que él).

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estamos aquí por eso? Cuando dijiste que actuaba más feliz que de costumbre, pensé que le habías encontrado una marca en el cuello, mientras parecía estar recordando algo y se sonreía. No sé. Algo por el estil-—el rubio mencionó, cortando sus palabras de pronto.

— ¿Marca?—Inaho parecía contemplar la idea de hacer desaparecer a un culpable ficticio.

— ¡Fue hipotético!—Calm se apresuró a tratar de enmendar su error.

— ¡Wah! Parece que está cerrado—escucharon la voz del susodicho.

Viéndole a lo lejos, balanceando una pesada caja, tratando de abrir la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Espera aquí. Traerá las llaves—el chico que acompañaba a Slaine le quitó la caja que cargaba, poniéndola sobre la suya, la cual ya estaba en el suelo, y se marchó luego de sonreírle, recibiendo a cambio un asentimiento y una sonrisa agradecida.

— ¿Crees que sea Harklight?—preguntó Calm reconociendo al otro, luego de ver el intercambio de palabras desde su estratégico escondite tras un bote de basura, dejado descuidadamente en el pasillo.

—Siempre parece verle, pero nunca ha intentado nada—Inaho negó con la cabeza.

—Umm… ¡Oh, allí viene alguien más!—

.

.

—Buen día—

—Sin duda que el día es excepcional. Mas, dudo que sea eso lo que le trajo por aquí—saludó Cruhteo-sensei desde el escritorio de su oficina, viendo a un castaño pasar como si fuera su casa, hasta ponerse en la ventana que (¡oh, qué casualidad!) daba a la biblioteca.

Saazbaum-sensei le sonrió, antes de dejar su lugar a lado de la ventana, luego de ver quién acompañaba a su preciado hijo.

Yendo a saludar como debía.

Tomó su mano y le besó.

—Disculpa mi descortesía—se disculpó con el rubio, quien rompió el agarre de sus manos.

—Ahora no. Estamos en la escuela—el ligero rosado en sus mejillas, le hizo saber a Saazbaum que su futuro esposo le había perdonado.

—No cambies el tema. Escucharé—el rubio agregó, levantando la taza extra a lado de la suya, para servir té.

—Parece que alguien trata de aprovecharse del noble corazón de mi Slaine—el castaño respondió tomando la taza que le era ofrecida…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Sí, son hermanos en esta ocasión y falta un capítulo más ; D ¡Espero les haya gustado…!


	2. QUIÉN 02

**¿QUIÉN ES…?**

**By:** _**K.G.Á.É.** _

**Advertencia:** Mención de parejas yuri, hétero, yaoi ¿inusuales? ; D

**DEDICADO A:** El guest quien dejó kudos, una lástima no saber quién es : (

Igualmente a quien lo lee ¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

**¿QUIÉN ES…?**

.

.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar:

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué está bien que Inaho salga con alguien, pero no es lo mismo con Slaine?—preguntó Inko.

—Si no se tratara de Calm, tampoco estaría bien—respondió Yuki, tomando la taza con su café, mientras le contaba a las chicas su pena, en una pequeña y agradable cafetería.

—En otras palabras, Calm es fácil de amedrentar si llegara a hacerle algo a Inaho—afirmó Rayet.

—Eso también. Pero sé que se quieren, e Inaho es bastante listo y directo para negarse a algo, si no fuera su deseo. Por otro lado, Slaine...—Yuki suspiró, con pesar.

Recordando que hace tiempo ella y su hermano de sangre, Inaho, fueron adoptados por Saazbaum, el único quien estuvo de acuerdo en adoptarlos juntos, pese a que ella comenzaba a ser mayor, e Inaho no era precisamente lo que todo padre buscaba tener por hijo cuando se adopta. Llegando a sentirse bien como familia, pues tanto su ahora padre como su hermano podían enfrentarse en juegos de estrategia, sin que las derrotas molestaran al mayor y, en cambio, le hicieran sentir orgulloso.

Y el hecho de que, un día, Slaine se había anexado a la familia. Al parecer, siendo el hijo de un conocido de Saazbaum, quien por supuesto no pensaba dejarle a su suerte luego de perder a su único familiar. Y lo primero que les quedó claro a todos fue que: Slaine es el tipo de persona quien daría todo por alguien preciado, a cambio de nada.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Slaine necesita a alguien que cuide de él, con afecto y por encima de todo! ¡No aceptaré a cualquiera!—Yuki dio un gran bocado a su pastel de chocolate.

— ¿Y ya sabes quién es?—preguntó Nina entusiasmada. Ella era tan feliz con Inko, que sería maravilloso que Slaine también pudiera encontrar a alguien que llenara de felicidad sus días.

— ¡No! Cuando notó su desliz. Escapó de la mesa, excusándose con que estaba satisfecho y tenía tarea por hacer. Tsk. No pudimos interrogarlo—Yuki dio un gran trago a su taza de café.

Rayet pensó que sonaba más como si ella hablara de un prófugo, quien encubría a su compañero en crimen; cosa bastante probable.

'Un crimen de amor', sonaba estúpido y cursi, pero incluso ella había caído. Hablando del diablo, su celular sonó.

—Lo siento debo irme—dijo Rayet levantándose.

—Jeje. Otra salida con tu novio—dijo Nina, sonriéndole.

—Okisuke, me espera en el Arcade. Les veré después—Rayet correspondió la sonrisa, algo sonrojada por ser descubierta, despidiéndose sin más. Después de todo, esa tarde también patearía el trasero de su novio en los juegos y entonces… Rayet podría pedir lo que quisiera después, cuando estuvieran a solas…

Nina e Inko escucharon a Yuki-san un poco más, antes de marcharse a su propia cita en el cine…

.

.

De regreso en la escuela:

— ¿Klancain-senpai? ¿Podría ser él? ¿Es parte del club de literatura?—Calm lucía confundido.

—No dejaré que tenga a Slaine—Inaho afiló su mirada, con suerte también funcionaría en _ese_ rubio.

— ¡Hey! ¡Olvidas que tu novio está justo aquí!—se quejó el de ojos azules.

—Cierto—el castaño lo ve, poniéndole nervioso por ser fijamente observado. Entonces, sin recibir más palabras, es sorprendido por los unos labios bien conocidos.

—Ahora que no deberías estar molesto. Ve y sigue a Klancain, sospechará menos de ti—Inaho mencionó, notando que por alguna razón el susodicho estaba marchándose.

— ¿Por qué debo seguir a tu futuro hermano? No quiero enemigos después—Calm se quejó, pero igual se levantó. Debía ir por otro camino para evitar ser notado por Slaine.

—Cuento contigo—le dijo su novio.

Haciéndole suspirar:

¡Cómo odiaba estar enamorado!

Igual se sonrió. Aún si no fueran más que amigos, Calm terminaría cumpliendo los caprichos de Inaho…

.

.

Inaho se preguntaba por qué su hermano era un foco de atención para buscapleitos.

—"Si se atreve a golpearlo, no se lo perdonaré"—Inaho veía con desprecio a Marylcian-senpai, quien solía meterse con Slaine.

Pensándolo mejor, el castaño había escuchado que: hay gente que gusta de meterse con la persona de sus afectos. Y otras más, que hay quienes a voluntad reciben el maltrato mientras disfrutan de ello.

Era cierto que con facilidad podía imaginar a Slaine luciendo erótico en una escena SM, con grilletes, ropa de cuero y de más. Mas le era imposible digerirlo, si la persona que le acompañaba era _ese tipo_.

Por fortuna, antes de intervenir, llegó otra persona.

— ¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?!—Marylcian se quejó.

— ¡Marylcian!—Barouh-Cruz-senpai levantó la voz.

Para su sorpresa y la de Slaine, él fue besado justo frente a sus ojos por Marylcian-senpai, quien se marchó después con una pose altiva.

—Me disculpo por eso. Es celoso ¿sabes?—su senpai le sonrió, suspirando algo resignado, mientras le entregaba una llave a Slaine, despidiéndose después, despeinando un poco su cabello, para ir tras su ¿novio?

¡Pero qué malos gustos tenía el hermano de Harklight!

Por otro lado, con eso se descartaban otras dos personas.

Un mensaje llegó al teléfono de Inaho, en lo que veía a Slaine abrir la puerta con la llave recibida.

' _No es Klancain-senpai… ni tampoco Mazuurek-senpai'_

' _Parece que tu futuro hermano puede ser muy penoso'_

' _¿Un rose de manos? ¿En serio?'_

' _Creo que todos los del club de literatura son unos románticos…'_

_'...Pensándolo mejor, ¿podrías considerar unirte?'_

Inaho leyó los mensajes que comenzaron a llegar.

Después de eso, vio a Harklight regresar con otra caja. Y, tras él, venían Klancain y Mazuurek; ambos sonrojados y riendo.

Al parecer, esa tarde, Slaine estaría acomodando los nuevos libros que llegaron.

Lo mejor sería retirarse, de momento…

.

.

Más tarde, los miembros de la familia Saazbaum quedaron en el silencioso acuerdo de: Emboscar a Slaine. Y no dejarle marchar hasta que soltara toda la verdad.

Por eso, todos se acomodaron en la ventana, pues no tardaría en llegar a la casa.

.

.

Incauto de lo que le esperaba, Slaine llegó hasta la entrada de su casa:

—Que pases buenas noches, Slaine—su compañero le dijo, como todos los días en que le acompañaba hasta la casa.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de los curiosos en la ventana, se atrevió a besar a Slaine en la mejilla. Sonrojándose ambos por una cosa tan nimia.

—Debo irme—se despidió el osado joven, queriendo salir rápidamente de allí, por la vergüenza de su atrevimiento.

—Harklight…—Slaine le llamó dudoso.

Y como Harklight nunca se atrevería a dejarle con la palabra en la boca, se giró para verle. Sintiendo de pronto, su corazón detenerse por un momento antes de acelerarse como caballo desbocado.

—Buenas noches—Slaine le susurró, con una sonrisa tímida y feliz en los labios que se habían armado de valor para encontrarse con los ajenos.

—Buenas noches—la sorpresa se esfumó se los ojos de Harklight al encontrarse con los turquesa, siendo reemplazada por algo más…

.

.

De momento, los interrogatorios para Slaine, e instrumentos de tortura para el tipo que se aprovechaba de él, no serían necesarios.

Dolía admitirlo, pero, si cuando no eran novios Harklight ya trataba a Slaine como a un tesoro, era difícil creer que haría menos que eso ahora que parecían ya haber comenzado a salir.

¡Amor puro, era lo que gritaban sus miradas!

Quien es digno de Slaine, no podía ser otro que Harklight…

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Listo! Ahora ya saben quién es pareja de quién y quién es qué de quién X D ¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
